


The Kappa & The Monk - Alpha

by The_Stars_In_His_Eyes



Series: The Kappa & The Monk [1]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-29
Updated: 2007-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stars_In_His_Eyes/pseuds/The_Stars_In_His_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 sentences of the relationship between Sha Gojyo & Genjo Sanzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kappa & The Monk - Alpha

**# 01 – Comfort**  
Comfort was a beer, a Hi-Lite, and a sleepy _-naked-_ blonde priest in his bed.  
  
**# 02 - Kiss**  
Their first kiss had been rough and desperate, but as time mellowed out so did their kisses.  
  
**# 03 - Soft**  
Sanzo had soft skin and even softer hair, but his attitude was anything but, and that's just how Gojyo liked it.  
  
**# 04 - Pain**  
The pain he felt in his arm was nothing compared to the pain in his chest when he saw Sanzo fall.  
  
**# 05 - Potatoes**  
Gojyo watched Sanzo's hands as they managed to peel the potatoes, all the while keeping the skin in one piece.  
  
**# 06 - Rain**  
Knowing that when it rains I'm was the only one that he'll came to now, made the whole damn pursuit worthwhile.  
  
**# 07 - Chocolate**  
Gojyo groaned squeezing his legs together as he watched Sanzo's tongue dart out to lick the excessive chocolate from his lips.  
  
**# 08 - Happiness**  
Happiness was looking at the shocked faces of the guys he just beat, all with a plastered Sanzo draped over him.  
  
**# 09 - Telephone**  
Gojyo had never been so relieved to hear the telephone ring, or Sanzo telling him that he was fine and to stop worrying.  
  
**# 10 - Ears**  
He smirked at the moan that tumbled from Sanzo's lips as he grazed the sensitive spot behind his right ear.  
  
**# 11 - Name**  
Nothing beat the way Sanzo moaned his name, nothing.  
  
**# 12 - Sensual**  
Gojyo moaned from the feeling of Sanzo's hands over his body, so Sanzo _could_ do sensual, it was an honest mistake.  
  
**# 13 - Death**  
Gojyo felt the panic rising up in his throat as he searched through the rubble, he couldn't be dead, he couldn't lose him now.  
  
**# 14 - Sex**  
Sex between them wasn't casual, it always hinted at something deeper and perhaps when the journey was over they'd admit to themselves exactly what it was.  
  
**# 15 - Touch**  
It _used_ to be "Touch me and die."  
  
**# 16 - Weakness**  
Sanzo's weakness was Gojyo's hands and Gojyo's weakness was Sanzo's voice.  
  
**# 17 - Tears**  
Sanzo's tears were beautiful, but Gojyo never wanted to see him cry again.  
  
**# 18 - Speed**  
Gojyo moved like a lazy tiger, whereas Sanzo moved with the speed of an angry viper.  
  
**# 19 - Wind**  
They listened to the wind together in companionable silence.  
  
**# 20 - Freedom**  
Sanzo was never truly free, until he was tied down with Gojyo.  
  
**# 21 - Life**  
When Sanzo placed a single bullet in his hand, he understood, he had given Sanzo a reason to live.  
  
**# 22 - Jealousy**  
Gojyo pulled Sanzo back towards him and growled, "He's mine, so hands off."  
  
**# 23 - Hands**  
Their hands were both marred by calluses but the feel of them on each others skin was divine.  
  
**# 24 - Taste**  
Despite the fact he hated Gojyo's brand with a passion, he was hopelessly addicted to his taste.  
  
**# 25 - Devotion**  
He was the only one whose devotion wasn't tied down by obligation.  
  
**# 26 - Forever**  
Even if they didn't have forever, they would always find each other and start over.  
  
**# 27 - Blood**  
Sanzo wouldn't admit this to anyone, especially not Gojyo, but seeing the  kappa's blood made him feel sick.  
  
**# 28 - Sickness**  
A sick Sanzo, was a pissy Sanzo, and pissy Sanzo wouldn't put out.  
  
**# 29 - Melody**  
He was surprised that the melody Gojyo was humming was the same lullaby that Komyou Sanzo used to sing to him.  
  
**# 30 - Star**  
Gojyo was shocked when Sanzo had joined him up on the roof with two beers and a pack of Hi-Lites and preceded to watch the stars with him.  
  
**# 31 - Home**  
His home was no longer in Chang'An, his home was with a perverted ex-womanizing water-sprite playboy, and that was just fine by him.  
  
**# 32 - Confusion**  
The thing that confused him the most about Gojyo's recent behavior was the sudden overprotectiveness coming from him.  
  
**# 33 - Fear**  
Gojyo never told anyone his true fear, and that was that he would end up hurting the blonde, not physically but emotionally.  
  
**# 34 - Lightning/Thunder**  
Sheltered under an overhanging rock were two children, desperately trying to convince the other that they weren't afraid of the storm.  
  
**# 35 - Bonds**  
They have a strong emotional bond, but a pair of handcuffs would be nice.  
  
**# 36 - Market**  
Gojyo liked going to the market with Sanzo, only because man did the lines clear quickly when he walked in.  
**# 37 - Technology**  
Gojyo's lips pulled back into a sneer, the PS2 had to go, he was **NOT** going to be upstaged by a machine.  
  
**# 38 - Gift**  
Sanzo, naked, tied up with purple ribbons, in his bed, best birthday **EVER**.  
  
**# 39 - Smile**  
When he had seen Sanzo smile, truly smile, he had fallen in love with him all over again.  
  
**# 40 – Innocence**  
Gojyo never knew Sanzo could be innocent, until he saw him sleep.  
  
**# 41 - Completion**  
They completed each other in an odd sort of way.  
  
**# 42 - Clouds**  
"You made him happy  ero kappa, the clouds are gone."  
  
**# 43 - Sky**  
Hakkai chuckled fondly was he saw Gojyo and Sanzo asleep underneath the evening sky.  
  
**# 44 - Heaven**  
Their own room on the other side of the inn, now that was heaven.  
  
**# 45 - Hell**  
Seeing the blade of his shakujou cut across Sanzo's chest as the youkai they were facing made a split second decision to use Sanzo as a shield.  
  
**# 46 - Sun**  
Sanzo had a sunburn, and Gojyo's busy laughing his ass off.  
  
**# 47 - Moon**  
Nothing looked nearly as beautiful or erotic as a naked Sanzo bathed in moonlight.  
  
**# 48 - Waves**  
He never expected Sanzo to splash him back.  
**# 49 - Hair**  
Gojyo loved the feeling of Sanzo's fingers in hair.  
**# 50 - Supernova**  
One word; orgasm.


End file.
